The Safe Job
by Rangeman96
Summary: Major Stephanie Plum Fresh out of Army. Looking for a job with action but is safe and which gives her more time to spend with her daughter and family. Her father suggests she apply for Rangeman. Will she get the job? Will she catch the attention of her boss? Will sparks fly? AU, BABE pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The Safe Job

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Finally, I got out of the army! Contract finished! No more going on missions for indefinite time, or leaving my Grandma M, Daddy or my little girl Diana. I am Major Stephanie Plum of US Special Forces and Special ops with a honourable discharge. My birthday is on October 12 and I am 28 years old. As for my education I managed to get a MBA between basic training and missions/tours, I have never actually got a chance to use it but now as I will be looking for jobs it's something to consider. With an army life I have never gotten enough time to spend with my family but now it's also something to look forward too. The three most important people in my life, who also are my family consists of my father Frank Plum, he is a general in the army who is my greatest idol and one of the 2 people who wholeheartedly supported me throughout my military career. My second supporter is not my mother but my Grandma Mazur who is a live firecracker and a crazy old bat as my father refers her too, she is always looking for adventures due to her spontaneous, curious and open mind. She loves crazy and is like my mother I never had.

The latest addition to our family is my little girl Diana Plum, though she is not my flesh and blood she is still the best thing that has ever happened to me and my only daughter, if I don't settle down.

I meet Diana when my team and I were on a rescue mission down in Colombia. A Colombian drug lord had kidnapped Diana and her parents. The goons did not harm her but they beat her parents pretty bad as they were almost dead when we reached them. Diana's mother made me promise that I would take Diana and care of her like my own daughter. Even though she was only four at the time she understood pretty well that her parents were no longer going to be with her and she was going to stay with me, so when we got her out she stuck on me like glue afraid that I was going to disappear just like her parents did. When I had to go on missions the hardest thing for me to do was to leave Diana behind with Dad.

My father and her shared a special bond as there were no other males present in my life. Dad always wanted a grandson who he could take fishing and to a baseball game but now he has her, who also shares the love of going to fish and enjoys baseball and loves to do both with her grandfather.

"Mommy come on, Grandpa is here. We gotta get moving," said my 6 years old Diana. Today we were moving back to Trenton with Dad.

"Coming sunshine," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Now back to mother. Well I don't consider her my mother but Helen Plum. When she didn't accept me going in the army to follow my father's footsteps, it was the last straw for Dad, so he divorced her, got custody of me and we moved near Ft. Knox with Grandma Mazur. 6 months after our move we got a call from TPD that Helen was in a car accident that she caused as she was drunk, she died. That was the last time her name was spoken in our house hold.

Now enough of her...

I see Diana open the front door to let Dad in as he was driving the moving truck, Dee and I were taking the Panamera. Today we were moving to Trenton, or rather the out scarce of Trenton. I already bought our house 3 weeks ago as there were some minor repairs to make and Dad was there to supervise them.

"Hey Pumpkin," he said bringing me out of my spur. Franklin Plum is an Italian man, gave me my curly hair and blue eyes although a lot of people say that I am a mini-him. He is strict but has a heart of gold, he accepts me for who I am and respects the choices I make even though they are bad sometimes. He always encouraged me to fly and to spread my wings as he knew I idolized Wonder Women.

"Hi Daddy. Is the moving truck loaded and locked?" I asked checking my watch to see if we are on schedule or not.

"Don't worry baby girl we are right on schedule. Yes, all locked and ready to go. Hon I am really happy that you are coming home with my little pumpkin and I can come anytime that I want to see you and Dee. And before you ask yes the house is all done, I am moved in with that Crazy old bat and we are waiting for you," he said taking the question right out of my mouth.

"Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome pumpkin, now take a last look around while I settle Dee in her car seat."

"kay"

"See you in the car mommy," Diana said.

"Ya sunshine."

I looked around the house I was leaving, I dont feel sad leaving this place even though I've been here a couple of years. The only good thing that has happened during my stay here is that I go Diana and we celebrated 3 of her birthdays. No more sappy stuff.

Trenton ready or not here come the Plums.


End file.
